Une Etude A l'Envers - Une Rencontre Inattendue
by The Consulting Storyteller
Summary: "Cocaïne ou heroïne ?" "Pardon ?" "C'était quoi ? De la cocaïne ou de l'héroïne ?"


**Notes:** ce travail a été inspiré par un ficlet proposé par Theyatemytaylor sur Tumblr : post/55049063080/reverse-johnlock (désolée pour l'adresse incomplète, mais le site ne semble pas tolérer la présence de liens dans ses documents)

.

.

**Une Etude A l'Envers**

.

.

.

Quand j'entrai dans la pièce, je prononçai un « merci » à Mike alors qu'il me tenait la porte.

Je regardai l'espace autour de moi. La salle blanche était équipée de longues tables occupées par des microscopes, spectromètres de masse et autres supports à éprouvettes. Il y flottait une odeur de désinfectant.

_ Hum, c'est plus tout à fait ce que c'était, appréciai-je.

Non, en effet. La salle était tellement différente de celle où j'avais l'habitude de suivre les cours de chimie. J'étais même presque étonné de m'y trouver, j'étais loin de m'imaginer y remettre les pieds un jour. Mais le hasard de mes pas m'avait fait passer devant ce banc où était assis l'un de mes anciens camarades d'études, Mike Stamford. Ce dernier avait franchi la barrière qui séparait les pupitres du bureau, et occupait aujourd'hui le poste il fut un temps dévolu à notre professeur. Il avait pris du poids, des habitudes dans les rayons costumes pour hommes des magasins, et en grippe les jeunes étudiants plein d'avenirs auxquels nous ressemblions pourtant tant lors de nos jeunes années.

Mike ne put réprimer un rire, sans doute frappé par le même souvenir que moi.

_ T'as pas idée à quel point, sourit-il.

Une voix s'éleva alors, nous interrompant.

_ Mike, tu me prêtes ton portable ? Demanda la voix. J'ai pas de réseau sur le mien.

Je tournai la tête dans cette direction. Je n'avais pas remarqué que quelqu'un était déjà dans la salle. Dans le fond, un homme était penché avec concentration sur l'écran d'un ordinateur.

Mike s'approcha de lui.

_ Il ne marche pas, le fixe, ou quoi ? S'étonna mon ami.

_ Je préfère les textos.

La voix de l'inconnu était étrangement douce, le timbre un peu aigu pour un homme. Mike sembla se détendre, puis désigna la porte derrière lui du pouce.

_ Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, il est dans mon pardessus.

Il y eut un court silence, puis, sans réfléchir, je mis la main dans ma poche, exhibant mon propre téléphone portable. De toute évidence, Mike et cet homme se connaissaient, je ne voyais donc aucun problème à faire ce geste.

_ Tenez, proposai-je, prenez donc… euh… le mien.

L'homme sembla alors enfin remarquer ma présence. Il me regarda, et son visage un peu marqué exprimait une sorte de distante douceur.

_ Oh ! Merci.

Il se leva et marcha dans ma direction. Il était moins grand que moi, un peu plus trapu, et une raie sur le côté séparait ses courts cheveux blonds un peu cendrés.

Mike me désigna :

_ Je te présente un vieil ami, présenta-t-il, Sherlock Holmes.

L'homme parvint enfin à ma hauteur. Je lui tendis mon portable, il l'ouvrit sans un mot et commença à rédiger quelque chose.

_ Cocaïne ou héroïne ?

Je me figeai en moins d'une seconde. Devant moi, sur ma gauche, je distinguai Mike qui nous regardait avec un sourire en coin. Je tournai la tête vers l'homme qui demeurait imperturbable, bien que l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur semblât flotter sur ses lèvres.

_ Pardon ? Lui demandai-je, peu sûr d'avoir compris sa question.

_ C'était quoi ? Répéta l'inconnu. De la cocaïne ou de l'héroïne ?

Toujours à sa place, Mike continuait de nous regarder en souriant, et je sentis poindre en moi les prémices d'une gêne. Mais sur le moment, répondre me semblait la seule attitude à adopter.

_ De la cocaïne, admis-je alors, mais comment savez-vous…

Puis j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, et l'homme parut complètement se désintéresser de moi. Il tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et son visage s'éclaira.

_ Ah, Molly ! Mon café, merci.

Tout en parlant, il avait refermé mon téléphone et me l'avait tendu sans un regard. Le nouvel arrivant, une jeune femme en blouse blanche et aux cheveux châtains noués en queue de cheval, s'approcha de nous avec un mug de café. L'homme lui prit le mug en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Où est passé le rouge à lèvres ? S'enquit-il.

La jeune femme sembla étrangement très embarrassée par la question. Ses mains s'agitèrent nerveusement.

_ Ça ne m'allait pas, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Ah bon ? Je vous trouvais bien mieux avec, affirma l'inconnu qui semblait réellement regretter l'absence dudit rouge à lèvres. Votre bouche est trop… petite, maintenant.

Il s'était détourné d'elle, soulignant ses propos d'un geste vague devant son visage, puis but une gorgée de café.

_ D'accord…, fit la dénommée Molly.

Celle-ci se détourna alors et prit la direction de la porte, pendant que l'homme était retourné à son ordinateur. Je la regardais partir.

_ Est-ce que vous aimez les blogs ? Demanda soudain ce dernier.

Je marquai un nouveau temps d'arrêt alors que la dénommée Molly ouvrait et refermait la porte derrière moi. Mike, qui n'avait pas bougé, ne se départait pas de son sourire en coin. Je le regardai, la suspicion traversant mon regard. Mon expression se ferma.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? Articulai-je.

_ Je blogue quand je réfléchis et je parle tout le temps, parfois, ça vous embête ? Répondit l'inconnu sans éloigner ses yeux de son ordinateur. Deux futurs colocs doivent savoir le pire l'un de l'autre.

Puis il me sourit, et son sourire avait les accents d'un profond amusement.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne comprenais ni ce qui se passait, ni ce qui m'arrivait. Comment cet homme avait-il compris l'objet de ma présence ? Je me tournais vers Mike, interrogateur.

_ Tu lui… Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

Mike, qui paraissait faire semblant d'étudier une éprouvette avec le plus grand intérêt, secoua la tête.

_ Pas du tout, se défendit-il, et sa voix avait des accents faussement offensés.

_ Alors qui a parlé de colocataires ?

L'homme avait enfin décollé de son ordinateur et saisissait un manteau noir aux épaulettes en cuir qu'il revêtit.

_ Moi. Ce matin, j'ai dit à Mike que pour me trouver un coloc, ce ne serait pas évident, et le voilà qui se pointe juste après l'heure du déjeuner avec un pote détective qui vient de décrocher de la cocaïne. Le reste est facile à deviner.

_Facile à deviner_. J'ignorais qui était cet individu, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que lui savait tout de moi. Effectivement, j'étais détective, peut-être pas le meilleur, mais je m'appliquais du moins à l'être consciencieusement malgré la cocaïne dont j'avais abusé à de nombreuses reprises, et j'avais appris à mes dépends que les deux ne faisaient absolument pas bon ménage. Mener un enquête toujours sous les effets de mon dernier fix n'avait pas été la plus brillante des idées, je m'étais retrouvé blessé, affublé d'une plaie à l'épaule et d'un choix très simple : le métier ou la drogue. Ainsi avais-je atterri en cure. J'en étais ressorti doté d'une persistante claudication que mon ennuyante thérapeute s'évertuait à croire psychosomatique. Je n'avais plus repris une enquête depuis, clopinant de mes inutiles séances hebdomadaires à mes courtes nuits de cauchemars.

Je n'avais jamais raconté cela à qui que ce fût. Même Mike ignorait ce qui m'était arrivé, si ce n'était le coup de feu dans mon épaule qu'il avait attribué aux risques du métier. Et cet homme que je ne connaissais pas, qui ne me connaissait pas, avait tout deviné du premier coup d'œil. Je me sentais comme un échantillon sous l'œil d'un microscope. Pourtant, je refusai de me laisser impressionner. Restant debout, un peu raidi, je me résolu pour garder contenance à poser la seule question qui me semblait importante.

_ Comment avez-vous su pour la cocaïne ?

Mais l'homme ne sembla pas avoir entendu ma question, ou il avait décidé de l'ignorer. Il avait fini de boutonner son manteau et prit son portable.

_ J'ai repéré un beau petit appart dans le centre de Londres, annonça-t-il légèrement, à nous deux, on devrait pouvoir se l'offrir. On se retrouve demain soir à dix-neuf heures. Désolé, il faut que j'y aille, je crois bien que j'ai oublié ma trousse à la morgue.

Et il marcha vers la porte, ingénument, prétendant me laisser seul avec ma surprise. Mais l'absurdité de la situation, son étrangeté, tout me frappa de plein fouet et je refusai d'en rester là.

_ Et c'est tout ? Demandai-je abruptement.

L'homme, qui allait pour ouvrir la porte, s'en éloigna alors pour me faire face.

_ C'est tout quoi ? Voulut-il savoir.

_ On vient de se rencontrer et on va visiter un appart ?

Il regarda sur le côté, en direction de Mike. Son visage avait l'air un peu surpris, comme si, à ses yeux, tout allait de soi et qu'il ne comprenait pas ma réaction.

_ Il y a un souci ? S'enquit-il avec préoccupation.

Ce fut plus fort que moi, et je ne pus celer un sourire nerveux. Tout était tellement bizarre, cet homme qui savait tout sur moi sans même que je ne le connusse, Mike qui nous regardait en souriant avec connivence, comme si le tour lui était familier.

_ Nous ne savons rien l'un de l'autre, me défendis-je avec raideur, je ne sais pas où vous retrouver, ni votre nom.

Ce qui suivit, je ne le compris pas. Mais d'un coup, l'air surpris avait laissé place à une sorte de sourire indulgent. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur moi, comme s'ils me lisaient. Et je reçus sa réponse de plein fouet.

_ Je sais que vous êtes un détective anciennement accro à la cocaïne, dit-il, que vous avez un frère qui s'inquiète pour vous, mais vous refusez de lui demander de l'aide parce que vous le désapprouvez, peut-être à cause de sa gourmandise, mais peut-être plus vraisemblablement parce qu'il a abandonné son régime. Je sais aussi que votre psy croit que votre problème de claudication est psychosomatique, et elle n'a pas tord. Ça devrait suffire pour l'instant, vous ne croyez pas ?

Puis sans attendre de réponse que j'étais de toute façon incapable de lui fournir, il se détourna, marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Puis il tourna une dernière fois la tête vers moi :

_ Je m'appelle John Watson, et l'adresse est 221B, Baker Street.

Puis il fit un clin d'œil.

_ Bonne journée ! Salua-t-il.

Mike leva la main en guise d'en revoir, et la porte se referma. Aussitôt, je tournai la tête vers mon ami. Que venait-il exactement de se passer ?

Mike hochait la tête, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

_ Oui, il est toujours comme ça.

Et je restai debout, abasourdi, tentant de reprendre la dernière contenance qui me restait, sans savoir les incroyables répercussions que cette rencontre allait avoir sur mon avenir.

.

.

.


End file.
